Little Things
by Cay
Summary: Who would answer the mail in the PotterMalfoy household? This story is in answer to a challange fic that sort of went off topic.


Little Things

By: Cay

(A/N: Thiswas my first Draco/Harry story so... yeah please tell me what you think. Thank you Krissie for beta-ing. Love ya.

Dedicated to Krissie for being one cool person and a great friend and for beta-ing my stuff. )

Letters were streaming through every opening imaginable, but they were just out of his grasp. His anger grew as the letters kept fluttering, just out of reach. He couldn't get a hold of a single one. Finally he got hold of one. He turned the heavy parchment paper over in his hands, and was about to open it, when a slim pale hand took the letter right out of his hands. Harry Potter looked up at Draco Malfoy, who was scanning the letter for letter for points of interest. Harry was about to open his mouth to say something when... the alarm clock sounded.

Harry was up at the first beep, but it kept coming. The loud annoying beeps seemed to be growing louder and louder. From the left side of the king size bed Harry was in, he reached out a hand and groped around for his wand. Feeling the slim wood beneath his fingers, he pointed it at the alarm clock, halfway across the room. He croaked out the Silencing spell and the room was suddenly quiet. Harry rolled over to find that he was alone in bed.

"He's already up," Harry said to himself. He wasn't that surprised much. Draco usually got up early, just not on Saturdays.

Groaning, he got out of bed and put on his glasses. For a while he just sat there on the edge of the bed looking around the well furnished room. His eyes moved from the full length, free standing mirror, placed so you had to pass it to get in or out of the room, to the small tables and chairs around the room defining the spaces, to the open closet, the only messy part of the room. Taking in the calming neutral colors and the hints of green and gold hidden about, he got up and walked through the room to the adjoining bathroom. He liked this room. This was one of the few rooms that Harry cared about what Draco did to it, because he had to sleep in it as well.

When Harry was ready he walked past the mirror to the door. The mirror was silent as he walked past, because it was an ordinary Muggle mirror, so it didn't say anything about you appearance or give you helpful tips or softly snore at night. Harry had found that after his 7th year he couldn't sleep while there was something making noise in the room. Even soft noises woke him up and kept him awake if they were coming from within the same room as him. That was something that worried him when Draco said that they would share a room, but he found, thankfully, that Draco was a quiet sleeper.

Draco was sitting at the small breakfast table, drinking tea and reading a letter. The first thing that Harry noticed was the table was burdened with way to much food for either him or Draco too even think of finishing off. They both ate little as it was.

"We should tell Dobby to ease up on the meals. Both of us put together couldn't eat that much," Harry said, standing in the doorway.

Draco shrugged. "You'll have to tell him. You decided he could be our House- Elf, and you're paying him." His voice was emotionless.

"Don't be that way Draco." Harry said, walking over to and sitting down beside him. "Freedom suits Dobby. Besides, he's willing to give you another chance, so don't blow it."

Draco put down his tea, and looked up from his letter. "Your faith in me is so astounding." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Harry grinned, and rested one hand on Draco's wrist, then leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. "You have no idea how much faith I have in you."

Draco ran his free hand through Harry's hair, and pulled him into another kiss, slowly deepening it.

"Ahem." said a squeaky voice from the door.

Draco swore and turned back to the letter. Harry smiled at his lover and turned to face the door. "Yes, Dobby?"

"I was wondering, Sirs, if you would be needing anything else at breakfast. This is Dobby's first day and Dobby wishes to do it right."

"No, Dobby, we don't need anything else. This is more than enough." Harry said smiling, hoping Dobby didn't take what he was going to say next the wrong way. "In fact I don't think we can even eat this much. Draco and I don't really eat that much breakfast."

Dobby nodded, a ridiculously low nod that was more of a bow. "I understands, Sir. I will come back later for the extra food." Dobby bowed and exited the room quickly.

Harry's smile grew. He was happy Dobby took what he said as he meant it to be taken. Harry grabbed a piece of toast. As he took a bite, Draco started the next page of the letter he was reading. Harry stared at the letter not really seeing it; then it hit him. The letter was on lined paper. Who would write to Draco on lined paper?

"Who is that letter from, anyway?" Harry asked.

"Hermione."

"I didn't know you two wrote to each other." Harry said. Though Hermione and Ron had both accepted Draco and even treated him like an old friend all the time now, they never wrote directly to him. Usually letters came to Harry, and Ron and Hermione would treat them like they were going to both Harry and Draco.

"Well, the letter was addressed to you, but you'd tell me what was in it anyway so I thought might as well read it. She and Ron are having a good time on their honeymoon. Though she's leaving out the important details, just saying they went to this place and that." Draco smirked. "She says last night she and Ron spent the night looking at the night sky over Spain. Bet Ron was upset he didn't get to spend the night... What's wrong?" Draco had looked up at Harry to see a small frown on his face.

Harry shook his head and put his toast down. "Nothing, go on." Harry wasn't frowning anymore but he wasn't smiling either. Harry would have told Draco exactly what was in the letter, but that didn't stop him from feeling ... betrayed.

"No, Harry, really what's wrong?" Draco asked again.

Harry didn't answer. He looked away from Draco and his eyes fell on the envelope that the letter came in.

"It's because I read your letter, isn't it?" Draco said. "I'm sorry. I should have left it alone. I just thought--"

"No." Harry said, a little louder than he meant to. He cleared his throat and tried again. "No. You're right. I would have told you anyways. Just go on."

Draco's silver eyes bore into Harry's green one, until Harry relented.

"It's just– When I was with the Dursley's I never got any mail from anyone or for anything. Then when I went to Hogwarts I had friends who mailed me and I felt like there were people who like me, for me. So each piece of mail I get from them reminds me of that. It's a little thing, but it reminds me how lucky I am."

Draco looked down at the letter feeling ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should've --"

"It's ok, you couldn't have known." Harry said, putting one hand on Draco's and the other under Draco's chin forcing the blonde to look at him. "We decided to move in together, I should have realized you'd want to read my mail. It was selfish on my part."

"Damn you. You're allowed to be selfish you know." Draco said, miffed at Harry's selfless and understanding nature. This whole thing was just making him fall more and more in love and more and more upset at his own thoughtlessness.

Harry grinned. To Draco, it seemed that Harry was grinning at more of what Draco was thinking than what he was saying. Harry leaned in, " I plan on being very selfish about a lot of things. Just not this." He then kissed Draco, teasing him, before backing away. "You do understand, I can read all your post as well. So you better tell all your other boyfriends to stop posting you." Harry grinned.

"What other boyfriends? I dumped them all after our first kiss." Draco said, not really thinking just wanting to kiss Harry again. "No one can kiss half as well as you do."

Harry smirked and kissed Draco again. "Good answer."

The letter, the tea, and the toast all lay forgotten on the table. Sometime earlier the rest of the food had found its way off the table and back to the kitchens.

The End.


End file.
